


I'm only in it for the dog

by orphan_account



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Basically just trash, Drabbles, F/F, I try, but cute trash, cute fluff, one shots, proabaly very ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of cute ideas that pop into my head as full blown denial about the show occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gen comes to stay with Shaw for the summer and meets Root for the first time. 
> 
> A slightly modified version of an au I read on Tumblr. I forget who wrote it, but credit to them.

"You really need to stock you kitchen more. Do you even eat anything besides steak and whiskey?"

This is what Shaw heard as she turn the metal key into her door and swung it open.

She quickly pulled her nano out of pocket of her jeans and aimed it at the figure in her kitchen.

Root was still in Brussels for the machine and John did not have a girly voice like the one who had insulted her dietary choices.

She pointed her gun at the ground and clicked the safety back on after seeing the crazy mop of ginger curls looking through her cabniets.

"I could have killed you," Shaw mutters and kicks her boots of by her apartment door. 

"You wouldn't do that. Who else would you have to annoy you?"

"Oh, you have no idea," she humors and throws her jacket on a dining room chair while turning to face the teenager.

"Don't you have to be in like school or something, I mean what are you now, 13?" She questions. She moves past the girl to grab a beer out of the white fridge against the wall.

"I'm 14 and it's June. It's called summer. It's not like I have a family to go to the Bahamas with and it gets super boring at the school after the kids leave."

Shaw turns to the girl, who has gotten way too task for Shaw's liking, and shoots her a side glance. "So, you made to logical decision to come spend you summer with me? Wait, how did you even find me?"

The girl shrugged her slim shoulders and smirked. "You really should let Harry know where you live. He can be easily swayed be puppy dog eyes."

Shaw stares at the girl who towers over her and shivers at how alike her and a certain brunette hacker were becoming.

"I wasn't kidding about the food thing, though. I may be Russian but I don't run purely on red meat and liquor," Genrika joked as she pointed toward Shaw's extensive cabinet with 20 year old malt being one of many luxurious options.

Shaw rolls her eyes and a loud groan creeps out her throat as she walks towards her room she shared with the hacker. 

"Don't touch my guns or my alcohol and you can take the couch," Shaw hollers at her as she slams the white wood of her door.

\- - - - - - - 

"Shaw! There's someone trying to get into your apartment. I know you said not to touch you guns, but maybe this time you want to make an exception?" Gen pleaded through the crack in the door she opened. 

The half-asleep body on the bed groaned and rolled up. "Don't shoot her. If anybody gets to its me," Shaw mumbles sleepily and crawls off the bed out the door past the confused red head.

"It's three in the morning," Shaw deadpans. 

"Sorry, sweetie. She caught me an early flight out of Hungary and I knew you wouldn't miss a little extra time with- Sameen why is there a teenager in our couch?" Root's eyes flickered over to the black couch that Gen was sitting cross legged on watching the pair.

"Root meet Gen. She kinda lives with us for the next month or two," Shaw drowsily replies. She tries wiping the sleep of her eyes with her hand and make a totally adorable face.

Root does a sort of half smile where she lets half her lips curve upward with her pure terror evident. Her eyes flash to Shaw with a look of 'You have to be kidding me.' 

"Shaw can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Root asks nervously. 

"Unless that talk is about me going back to sleep, then no. You have something you want to say, just say it. Gen's hardly a kid and I'm too tired to care."

"Okay, um, well, that is a child and if you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly the people that should be in anyway shape or form in charge of children," Root rambled on. 

She rolled her eyes and huffed. Her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. "Gen is not a child. And are you saying that I'm not responsible?" She grumbles. 

"You tried to give a three month old a spiked bottle because he wouldn't sleep," Root challenged. She crossed her arms over her chest to mirror Shaw's stance.

"Guys, really? I'm fourteen. If I'm drinking a spiked bottle, it's of my own free will," Gen chimed in.

Shaw snapped her head in the girl's direction. "No drinking." Then she turned her head back to Root with her ponytail swaying in time. "I'm going back to bed. Gen has the couch. You get the floor." With that she left the tense air to go back underneath the covers.

"Mature." Root comments under her breath.

"Hi. Our introduction was kinda interrupted awhile ago. I'm Genrika but everyone calls me Gen." She sticks out hand in Root's direction and gives her a kind smile.

Root takes her head and gives it a delicate shake before replying with her name.

Gen gives Root an obvious one over. 

"How do you know Shaw?" The younger girl probes.

"Work. You?"

"Work."

Root is acting awkward and not sure what to do next. She runs her hand through her waves and lays a fake smile on her face.

"I'll let you sleep. I'm gonna see if she's calmed down any."

"доброй ночи," Gen hums back sweetly.


	2. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gen accidentally find out about Root and Shaw.

"Can you please just tell Harry that Gen's her so can keep an extra eye on her?"

"You expect me to believe you didn't already blab to the machine and bug half the house?" She questions.

"She is basically a baby and our house had more weapons than a good sized army. What was I suppose to do?"

Shaw had to admit, Root had a point. Gen had never given up that spy dream and threatened to shoot Root last night when she thought she was an intruder.

"Fine, but not Finch. Tell John. He'll be more chill about it."

Root beamed at having won the situation. "You know you always like it better when I come out on top," she purred before pulling Shaw into a hot and heavy kiss.

Shaw pulled away. Root's mouth curved into a frown. "What was that for?" She asked disappointedly. Shaw made a move to smooth out Root's outfit and taking pride in cupping her ass. "Don't start anything you can't finish and you can't finish anything with Gen sitting out there.

Root pouted her bottom and Shaw gave it a bit as she stole one final kids before they had to leave the room.

"Kids ruin all the fun." Root pouted again.

"They only ruin your kinds fun-" Shaw opens the door "-because you're loud as fuck."

Gen practically falls into the room after the door opened.

She pulls on an innocent face and stands up as if nothing has just happened.

Shaw narrows her eyes into slits and glares at the girl.

"Were you listening into our conversation? You do realize that how you almost got killed by HR. And I'm alot scarier than some bad cops."

Gen slaps on a fake smile, which is something she's just used to be now after living with Root for so long. 

Gen twirls a curl around her finger and smiles that same smile as she says, "In my totally, not listening incident, I may have heard some less that holy details if either of you would care to explain. Seeing as you're just friends and everything. Or that's at least what you told me this morning."

Shaw could not believe this girl. She was literally a mini Root that she had brought into her home. She was just as manipulative and sly. And now she has come onto the one thing that she lets none hold over her head.

"Root is Root. She just so happens to be hot, and good in bed. She also makes pancakes. And because of that we live together."

Root pokes Shaw in her shoulder. "Really, Sam. That's all?"

Shaw huffs. She is not dealing with this today. She pushes past the girl in the doorway and leaves for the subway without another word.

"If you hurt her-" Gen gets cut off by Root. "I'll do it to myself first."

Gen smiles a real smile. She turns her side to let Root out of the room and pulled the door shut after her. 

"I really don't know how you guys expected me to believe you're just friends. You practically eye-fuck her every time she enters the room."

Root's head spins around so fast, she gets a face full of hair. "I do not! And bad language!"

Gen can't even supress the giggle attack that racks it's way throughout her body. "Bad language, really? You told a toaster to 'Shut the fuck up' yesterday when it popped up."

It took all her strength in that very moment to not flip a fourteen year old off. 

She snatched her jacket and left the girl trying to catch her breath on the hallway floor.


	3. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Root takes Shaw out and comes back with 5 new pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There is no Gen in this chapter. Unless she's mentioned in the prompt, it's probably alright to assume she won't be in this one shot. Sorry, if that gets confusing.

Lazy days are few and many between, but Shaw tries to enjoy every one of them.

Normally, days where Finch does call them with a number or Reese does need their help on something, Shaw lounges around the house with a glass of whatever she pulled out of her cabinet and sweatpants.

Root especially enjoys the days where she can just lay around and force Shaw to spend time with her. But her days off are even more rare that Shaw's and a day they overlap might as well be the day Leon wins the lottery.

"Harry or Lurch call for you yet?" Root asks while tracing random patterns onto Shaw's bare back.

Shaw shakes her head and nuzzles her head more into the pillow surrounding her face. "Robot girlfriend running you off to Berlin today?" She says out of the corner of her mouth.

Root smirks and stops drawing the flower on Shaw's tan shoulder blade.

"Everytime you say that, I detect a little jealously in you voice. But no. She sent a couple of the babies off to a remote island in the Pacific to take care of what She needed."

Shaw turns her head so she can see the girl beside hers face. Content, adoring eyes gleaming back at her as she did.

"So you have the day off?"

Root traces a fingertip down the curve of Shaw's strong jaw.

"I suppose. You don't have plans do you?"

Shaw shook her head and inched a tiny bit closer to Root, so they were not quite close enough to be considered touching, but enough to where they could feel each other's body heat.

"That's good because we do," Root chirped as she left Shaw in the bed in favour of going to the closet to find clothes.

Their wardrobe was about as colourful as you'd imagine. There was one, maybe two not dark shirts in the closet and both of them were Root's.

Shaw groaned heavily and rolled so she was fully on her back so she could prop herself up on her elbows to watch the tall girl pounce around the room getting ready.

"Where are we going?" Shaw muttered. She hastily removed herself from the warmth of the bed to go probe for more answers.

"It's a surprise."

Shaw stops in her path and shoots Root a look.

"When have you ever know me to like suprises?"

Root threw a black on black outfit toward Shaw who caught both articles with one hand.

"You didn't seem to mind them last night with the blindfold on?"

"Well, unless this suprise includes orgasms, I'll pass."

Still, Shaw pulled the shirt and pants on after finding herself underwear in their shared dresser.

"Have a little faith, Sameen. I think you'll like it."

"I like sitting in bed all day and watching stupid cooking shows on my day off. Not going, God knows where with you."

Root started toward Shaw and ran her hands across Shaw's shoulders. Root flaunted her famous crooked smile, that try as she might, Shaw was so weak for.

She let out a deep sigh. Might as well just do what ever Root wanted to get it over with and then hurry up to catch tonight's episode of Chopped.

"Fine, but I'm driving."

\- - - - - - 

"Root, why the hell are we at an animal shelter?" Shaw's eyes got really wide and angry. "Bear is not old and even if he was, what gives you the right to give him away. Like fucking-"

"We're not here to drop anyone off Shaw. That would be hard to do anyway, seeing as your hound isn't even with us."

Shaw let her eyes drift to the back seat of the car Root had bought the week before with the money she stole from a money-laundering number. No dog to be seen 

"Okay. Fine. What are we doing here then?"

Root gave Shaw a small peck on the cheek and opened her door.

Shaw climbed out and followed the through the heavy glass doors that Root was holding open with an offering smile.

"I spoke to one of you on the phone yesterday about something I saw online about going into the rooms."

The lady behind the desk gave Root a kind smile, a sincere one unlike the one Root mirrored.

"Of course. Which one did you need unlocked? Puppy room or kitten?"

"Let's start with the dogs and we'll switch later on."

The lady, who looked well into her 70's by her white hair, dangled a gold key on the desk in front of Root.

Root's long fingers wrapped around the key delicately. She gave the lady one last smile as she pointed down the corridor to the left. 

Shaw was utterly confused. What were they doing here and why did Root have a key to something called 'the Puppy Room'?

Root slid the key into the lock on the metal door, but even before she did, Shaw heard the eager yips from inside.

The door pushed open and they were greeted by thunderous barking of twenty or so dogs in cages along the wall.

There was countless toys on the floor along with a couple fluffy dog beds clumped up in the corner.

"What is this?" Shaw asks breathlessly. She was about as excited to see the dogs as they were to see her.

"Have fun, sweetie."

Root pulled one of the plastic chairs out and sat it in a far corner of the room. She could easily watch Shaw from this position without intruding on her too much.

Shaw slowly opened one of the cages and a full-grown husky mix pounced on her. He licked her cheeks and maybe one quick nose lick. 

Shaw reached behind her to throw a bright red bone toward the wall across from where Root was. He happily sprinted after it. 

Two more cages were unlocked before the dog was even back from his short trip allowing two Yorkies and a terrier to "fight" him for the toy.

Shaw was enchanted by the dogs and completely forgot Root was even there.

It was a rule that you couldn't have more than five animals out at a time.

Shaw clearly broke that rule many times over. By ten minutes into their visit, most of the dogs were out hoping on her or playing with toys with the other dogs. 

"Root! Look at Gabe over here. That toy is bigger than he is," Shaw squealed as a lab puppy picked up a rope. 

Root beamed with joy at her favourite person getting to enjoy herself. She did feel a slight tint of jealously at the dogs for making her much happier than Root every could. She'd never hold it over Shaw's head though. She loved her as she was, even if she may never be able to love her back the way she did.

\- - - - - 

"Sweetie, if we're going to go see the kittens and have any chance of coming back, you have to put them all back."

"I don't have any more. I swear."

"Sam, your pocket is squirming."

"Irrelevant."

"Put him back," Root demanded sternly.

"But- but... he's just so cute! And they won't miss him. They have so many!" Shaw pouted her bottom lip and petted the little head popping it's way out of her hoodie pocket.

"That is the argument of a five-year-old. You already have Bear, you don't need another dog. I brought you here to play with dogs, not commit puppy larceny."

Shaw stood right in front of Root and looked her directly in her eyes. She knew she was losing the argument. She decided to play dirty and beg. Root could be never say no to her begs. She basically makes her do it in bed and half gets off on making her alone.

"Please..." Shaw leand close to Root and looked up at her through lidded eyes and big lashes.

Root is lost for words. One, that's really hot. Two, she hates saying no. Three, can anybody really say no to please like that?

She lets out a breath and looks toward the wall, angry with herself for agreeing, "Fine, you can get the puppy. But only one! And no kittens."

Shaw frowns at the statement. She didn't realize another furry head has poked her way out of the opening.

Root looked down in disbelief. 

"He needs friends."

"How many do you have in there?" Root hissed.

"Just the two. Plus three kittens in my hood..." Shaw replied innocently.

"Kittens! We haven't even been there yet!"

"Remember when you went to the bathroom?"

"I can't leave you alone for five seconds," Root mutters taking view of the sleeping fur balls.

"You still haven't said no..."

"Will it get you out of here before more animals end up on your body?"

Shaw gives Root a quick kiss, careful of her front. 

Root smiles into the kiss.

God, she is so whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got alot longer than I thought it would be. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I got into writing it and didn't want to proof read.


	4. Normandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Root being a little shit and Shaw having none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The puppies and kittens Shaw adopted will be in every story I can work then into, so heads up on that.

"Root, have you seen Normandy? I found Riley and Saturn, but Normandy's hiding off somewhere," Shaw questions looking under the couch.

"Maybe he's taking some me time. Have you even put him down since we got him?" 

"Well, obviously I put him down sometime because now I can't find him."

Root tsks her tongue in annoyance to Shaw's sarcasm.

The grey kitten hidden on her shoulder by her long brunette locks mews quietly alerting Shaw to his location.

"Do you have my cat?"

"Why me? I would never take /your/ cat," Root deined claiming innocence.

"Root, give me him back or I'll never let you touch me again," the Persian snarled moving closer to Root.

Root pouted her lip. 

"Never again? What if you beg me to touch you?"

Shaw rolled her eyes. Really, her eyes should be ripped with how often they get their work out.

"This is not the time for you to be... you! Give me my cat!"

"I'm starting to think you love him more that you love me." Root hummed while running her finger down the kitten's flexed spine.

"You don't even know where he likes pets! How many scoops of kibble do him and his sisters take?"

Shaw was furious. Root was dening her, her baby. For no good reason she might add.

"Why are you so mad Shaw?"

"Because you have my cat and won't give it back!"

Root takes the slim body of the fluffy creature and pulls a Lion King Simba moment. 

He was perfectly fine with it, didn't even meow at the change of position.

Shaw on the other hand was worse than furious. She eyes were emitting signals as if meaning to say 'You are playing this game with a trained assassin. I can kill you seven way with the tip of my pinkie.'

"If you want him so bad..." 

Root smiled like a damn lunatic as Shaw got closer.

The brunette had a good five inches on her, the cat now even more than that.

"What are you, twelve?"

Shaw judges the distance between her and the dozing cat in the air. She couldn't jump it, and even if she could, she wouldn't give Root the satisfaction of watching her try.

"What's it gonna take for you to stop being a brat? A date night in where we watch one of those disturbingly straight romances of yours? I stop pouring your soy milk down the drain? What?"

Root smirks but doesn't lower her arms.

"That sounds lovely, darlin' but I would much rather you try to get him down?"

Shaw took two steps closer. She was within breathing distance of Root but still didn't let down her industrial strength anger walls collapse.

"I'm not below shooting you to get my cat," Shaw huffed.

"I know, but if you shoot me, the cat would have a long fall down."

She propped herself onto her tip-toes so her mouth level with Root's shoulder and neck. 

"Still a little short there, Sameen." 

Root's voice was noticeably more pained from straining her arms holding the kitten up.

"No. I'm not."

Shaw presses a light kiss on the curve of the taller girl's shoulder. 

Root shook at little under the soft contact of Shaw's lips.

Light nips lined the pale skin exposed by Root's loose tank top.

It was only a matter of time before the neck was reached. 

When I say Root's biggest weakness was neck kisses, I mean it. Her cause of death would probably be crossing the road without looking because she was thinking about neck kisses. 

Shaw knew this. Shaw knew this very well.

Shaw traced open-mouthed kisses over every inch of her neck she could reach. 

Little moans the sounded much like Normandy's little mews rang through the air as Root's hands dropped against her will.

Her needs were seconds away from giving out when Shaw snatched the kitten away from her.

She backed away leaving Root in a heaving mess. 

Normandy was oblivious to everything. All he cared about was the attention he was getting.

"Thanks," Shaw hissed defiantly and went back to their bedroom where all the others were being held captive.


End file.
